Unknown Power
by dont-forget-your-start
Summary: Harry gets threatened by Malfoy. Hermione believes it's just an empty threat, but it turns into so much more.


"Foul git." Hermione hissed pushing Ron and Harry down the corridor, her hair seemed to grow more and more frizzy the angrier she got. It had only been moments before she had to restrain both of them from lunging at Malfoy and kicking the shit out of him. "Harry, don't pay any attention to him, he's just trying to get to you and get you in to trouble." Hermione shook her head as they entered the Great Hall for dinner, students were talking loudly. The staff table seemed full as always.

"Bloody git better learn to shut his mouth. Thinks he can threaten us, Does he?" Ron shook his head and sat down in his usual spot. Harry sat down beside him and Hermione on the other side of the table across from them. "He wants to run his mouth , Ronald. He knows it gets to you two." Hermione finished with an exasperated sigh , her tone annoyed. Hastily she pushed some frizzy strands of hair out of her eyes and looked over at Harry. He seemed to be staring off into space, or thinking hard about something.

"Harry? Harry?" Hermione asked waving her hand in front of his face. Harry looked up blinking, thinking of what Malfoy had said. The only thing that really stuck in his head was when Malfoy said 'See you tonight Potter.' This caught Harry off guard, sure Malfoy had threatened him before, but had never set an exact time or place for it. "Harry?" Hermione asked once again, not getting a response from him.

"Erm, Sorry Hermione." Harry said grabbing at some pork chops and potatoes. He looked over at Ron and noticed his plate already half empty. He was chewing rapidly, Harry looked over at Hermione who had a look of disgust. She slightly rolled her eyes then began to cut at her own food.

"Jewgogeesaking!" Ron mumbled through his food, mouth wide open. Hermione gave another look of disgust, she looked down at her own food shaking her head. "Honestly Ronald." Hermione put down her fork and knife and slowly pushed her plate away. "I'm going to the library.." She said having just lost her appetite. "See you two in the common room." Hermione smiled to Harry, and gave an off look to Ron. Hitching up her book bag, she turned on her heel and left, quickly disappearing out of the Great Hall, her robes billowing behind her. The soft clicking of her shoes over ruled by the loud chatter of students.

Harry and Ron nodded and watched her leave , Harry turned to Ron and laughed. "And what exactly does that translate into?" Harry watched Ron as he finally swallowed the huge mouthful of food, watching the visible lump slowly make it's way down his throat. "I said…" Ron began, "You know he's faking." He meant Malfoy. "Don't worry about him, probably just trying to worry you. Get you on the edge." Harry nodded and watched Ron stuff another heaping forkful of food in his mouth.

Harry picked away at his food , his mind wandering off. Ron continued to mumbled a lot, things Harry didn't understand. In response he just nodded. "I'm not really hungry." Harry told him after ten minutes of absent mindedly playing with his food. "I'll catch up with you later okay , mate?" Harry asked standing up, taking a last sip of his goblet.

"Salgietalrjewpater." Harry blinked at him and nodded, grabbing his bag he headed out, thinking Ron's sentence meant 'S'alright, see you later.'. Harry chuckled faintly, leaving the Great Hall. He wondered where he could go, he thought of the common room but he knew people would be there, and at the moment, he'd rather be alone. He didn't want to distract Hermione , so the library was out as well. Adjusting his book bag he wandered down a deserted corridor. He raised his hand and ran it through his untamable black hair, he was content being alone, listening to the soft pitter patter of his shoes on the cold stone floor. It was only mid October, Halloween would be soon approaching.

Stopping for a minute to look out a window , Harry sprung around, swearing some one was following him. No one was there, however. Turning back around Harry surveyed the trees, the colors a vibrant array of reds, oranges, browns and the odd green. He shrugged and continued on down the corridor. Harry pondered heading up to the common room and starting on the potions essay Professor Slughorn had given them, noting from a near by window that it was getting dark outside.

He wondered if Hermione would have hers done already, to give him a few pointers. Almost instantly Harry found himself falling to the floor, "Ouch." He mumbled, looking at his shoes, one of his laces had become loose and fell out of the knot. Reluctantly Harry set his bag down and went into a crouching position, slowly he began tying his shoes.

Standing up he grabbed his bag and brushed himself off, his robes now had the odd patch of dust and dirt. Turning around, Harry had decided to head up to the common room. The halls now dark enough that candles had lit themselves, shadows cast down the long corridor, he had really went further then he'd thought.

Suddenly Harry felt something forcefully being pressed on to his lips to cover his mouth, another pair draped something over his eyes, while it seemed like something was restraining him. Harry tried vigorously to reach his wand but he couldn't move his arms or legs. Slowly he felt himself tire, hisses and whispers were heard all around. They echoed loudly in his mind. Finally Harry had past out into the arms of his captors.


End file.
